Dreams dont come true, Right?
by sskittles101
Summary: When Lillith Fresco's childhood dream's begin coming true she might be forced to face what happened in her past. Will her new found WWE friends be able to help her, and when they find out will they still accept her? Featuring; wrestlers from wwe John c.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE PEOPLE ANYONE ASSOCIATED WITH THEM. I can say that more than 50% of this will probably be made up character's because I do not know the full story behind all them. This is my first John Cena Story and I hope you like it.**

"You cant see me!" A fan screamed at the camera, waving their hand across their face, though this was a fan that was in fact actually Randy Orton's fan, he was choosing to taunt John Cena on live tv.

'Smart, real smart.' Lillith thought to herself, shaking her head and continuing to fold her clothes. She switched channel's, Monday nights raw, to her surprise she stumbled across it and stopped, the clothes in her hand going slack and her hand's crumpling them into a pile on her lap as she watched the wrestling match now going on between Randy Orton and his buddy Ric up against Triple H.

She watched as Randy and H wrestled around, she smiled ever so slightly until suddenly a noise disturbed the silence and she glanced over seeing her 5 year old nephew named Neeko standing with a blanket wrapped around him and his thumb in his mouth. Lillith smiled sincerely, he took the opportunity and ran to sit beside her on the couch and settled in to watch the match.

She laughed and shook her head at the irony of it. Two unsuspecting people fan's of the worst sport in history.

"Hey Lilli?" Neeko called her name out.

"Yea?"

"Don't you do that stuff?" He asked looking over at her. "What they are doing on the t.v.?" He added.

"Yes, kinda but not on such an high level of publicity, I just mostly train people like that." She said, continuing to fold the towel. "Why?" She asked curiously.

"Couldn't you be on there?" The five year old asked. The sound of a bell ringing came on and she finished the laundry right then and there.

"Nope," Was her answer, she looked over smiling knowingly. "Time for bed little sport." She said reaching over and ruffling his hair affectionately.

"But im afraid." He whimpered.

"Of?"

"The bad dreams that come every night." He said looking down at his toes, almost in an embarrassed posture.

"Oh…" Lillith sobered out her good mood no longer so bright. "Well come on, you can sleep in my room tonight." She said picking him up and going back to her room, she laid him down in the middle of the bed and kissed his cheek sitting down beside him.

"When will the bad dream's stop?" He asked, the look in his eyes sent Lillith's heart into knots of sadness.

"I dunno kiddo." She said with a sigh and a slight frown. "Are they the ones with your mommy?" She asked, he nodded in return, her heart once more twisted and turned deep inside, the 23 year old couldn't reply.

"Where is she?"

"She's in heaven remember, with all the pretty little angel's watching down over us and helping us." She said fighting the wave of tear's that threatened to rise up in her eyes.

"Why couldn't she stay here, and help us down here?" The boy asked his voice desperate.

"The bad men wouldn't let her stay." She replied.

At least ten minutes after that she came out of her room shutting the door behind her and leaning against the door. She found herself overcome with emotion's, something that happened whenever thought's of her sister arouse. She had to just swallow them and the lump in her throat and move on. She couldn't dwell, wasn't healthy.

She walked back into the living room and began putting away the laundry feeling it a good thing to do to keep the house clean. She laid down on the couch and turned the TV on, not long afterwards, John Cena's theme song came on and out came him, jumping and holding up his arms. Neeko had a way of stirring up unwanted emotions.

His earlier question on why she couldn't be on the show had stirred up silly childhood dreams. Her life had lived as a dream to be on there, but when she first applied she wasn't pretty enough for the job. She needed to be pretty and to be able to fight, there was a difference. It stung, being turned down because you weren't the next top model, but a lot of things in her past hurt, she didn't let them beat her down, she wouldn't.

Then her sister, Ashley, fighting down the sob that rose in her throat she pushed the woman from her mind and pretended for a moment that she was out there in the ring, looking at an opponent in the eye, watching as they circled each other waiting for a chance to deliver the devastating blow. Her day dream's actually caused her to drift off to sleep and next thing she knew she was waking up to a loud sound on the tv at around 6 in the morning.

Instantaneously she leapt out of bed and ran to the bathroom, she quickly showered and was ready to go just as the baby sitter walked in. She gave her a grateful smile and slipped out the door without eating breakfast. She ran down the stair's her bag's flopping against her strong muscular legs.

She was a wrestling champion at her school in the graduating high school year, as soon as she turned 18 she signed up, it had been 5 years since that and her body had changed, after that she went and got her degree in coaching. Now she was wrestling trainer and personal fitness trainer at the community center in their small town in Florida.

Since high school she had filled out in the chest area and developed quite a booty as well, her leg's had elongated and now she wasn't tall but tall for her body and her body was quite the looksie. She had muscles everywhere, even the small man shoulder's. She hopped in her car, a small old styled mustang, and made her way to the community center, rushing inside and dressing quickly before running out to make it to her class. She sighed heavily, seeing the class wasn't ready yet.

"Come on people, I was only 3 minutes late, doesn't give you any excuse to slack off, get your butts in gear or I will have you running lap's till you cant feel your leg's." She yelled out clapping her hand's and moving to the front of the class. She proceeded to go on with the wrestling practice and the day went like that, she was either helping obese people become skinny or teaching new people wrestling, or giving pointers to the athletes higher up on the food chain.

When the day was finally over she drove home, lucky for her today was Friday, when she parked in the lot she stopped, her head hunched over steering wheel and her arm's hugging it. Was this what her life had become, a swarming meaning of nothingness? This was not what she had planned, as a kid she had dream's, dream's of being the worlds youngest diva, of being out their in the ring introducing wrestlers, causing drama, fighting with other diva's. This life that consisted of taking care of her sister's kid and living a life that she knew what she would do every single day was not the life she wanted.

It was what her dad used to say was soul sucking, it gave you no fun, rather sucked the fun out of life, there in sucked your soul. She didn't know if this was entirely true though she found herself believing it. Her grandfather on the opposite hand said that as long as you had a positive attitude when going into work you'd be absolutely fine. Well that was a big fat lie, her father had been right after all. She finally dragged herself out of the car and looked up at where her apartment building was located. She finally pulled her stuff out of the car locked and began moving up the stair's and to the door.

She pulled her wit's about her and prepared herself to pretend to be happy for a little boy who needed her to be strong. She stepped in and smiled over at the babysitter, Nina, and gave a quick hug to Neeko who ran up and hugged her.

"Oh, miss, your boss called, he'd like for you to call you back." Nina said.

"Okay, thank's Nina, you've been a huge help, but you can head home now if you'd like, you don't need a ride now do you?" She asked.

"No thank's I can make it." Nina said cleaning up one last mess. "I'll be seeing you Monday." Lilli nodded and waved absentmindedly.

Neeko was busy showing her all the drawing's he had drown, it was disturbing mostly because it was him and her playing car's or something and Ashley watching down from the sky. She nodded enthusiastically each time though. Finally she just realized she needed a vacation, sometime to get away from all of this…hecticness.

"Hey Neeko, why don't you go play in your room, I gotta call some people." She said, Neeko nodded and went into his room leaving the living room with a little bit of silence.

She picked up her cell phone and looked at the number and dialed it in, she pressed the send button and it began to ring.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other end.

"Hey this is Lillith Fresco, I was told to call." She said.

"OH! Lillith, yes hi, im Paul Sutten, I work in the part of the state's government that deal's with the wrestling and all. Well we were offered the chance to gain some more publicity by being the host's of a WWE Raw group thing, with some superstar's like ones that they wrote down were Randy Orton, Triple H, Undertaker, John Cetan-"

"Cena, you mean John Cena right?" She interrupted.

"Uh, oh yes, sorry. Point is a lot of these wrestler's and famous people for this company will be coming down to your community Center. To Jackson's Community Center." He said. "I called your main boss, Josh, and he said you should be the one to talk to about organizing it for the weekend. So how bout it? You'll get paid of course."

"When is it?" She asked, rubbing her face in her free hand.

"Sunday." She gasped, he was giving her head's up 2 freaking day's before the thing.

"What all am I supposed to be doing?" She asked. "I mean I get it's going to be outside in the community Center's park but what all am I arranging?"

"You'll be getting food, and remember we will need quite a bit, being sure that most of the Center's teacher's and staff is notified and that's about it, of course and electing security." He said calmly like it was nothing. "Really you don't have much of a choice I've put your name down for this project and im really expecting it to be done." He said. She groaned.

"Okay, fine whatever, Ive got kids calling I have to go." They said quick short goodbyes and hung up. She went in and went into Neeko's bedroom to her surprise he was dead asleep on the bed. She closed the door after turning the light's off and then began to pick up stray toys. Once the apartment was mostly clean she went into her room and got on the computer.

She decided she would get started, she created the invitations for everyone and would e-mail them out the next morning. Finally she hit the bed around 12.

The next morning at 7 o'clock on the dot Neeko came running in jumping around after having made himself some cereal for breakfast.

"Hey kiddo." She said tiredly. "Go watch cartoons." She instructed, he did running and getting the remote, she knew that was all he had come in here for. She shut the door and showered and then sat at the computer emailing the invites and hoping that everyone would be able to come. Then she went and got ready. She needed somewhere to take Neeko, she packed up some of his clothes and went into the kitchen.

"Hey kid, how about going and spending some time with Grandma?" She asked him, his eyes lit up at the suggestion and he jumped up and down.

"Really? That would be soo fun, I haven't seen her in a long time." He said still excited. She smiled and nodded. She ate a quick bowl of cereal and then began to gather everything for the long day ahead of her.

"Alright, Neeko grab your bag's time to go." Once he was out of the door she locked it and they trudged down the step's to her mustang. They got into the black car and she sat down, her brown hair cascading over her shoulders. Her green eyes had a bit of a reddish tent around in the whites of them, and a their were very unnoticeable bag's under her eyes.

The drive to her mom's house was a quiet one, Neeko was drawing in the back and she was focused on driving and how she would confront her mom, who still blamed her for so many things. They finally pulled into the driveway and her mom stepped out onto the front porch to greet Neeko who ran up his bag's around his arm's.

Lillith got the few thing's he had left out of the car and walked up to see her mother staring at her disdainfully. She knew what Lillith was gonna ask.

"Mom spare me the lecture and tell me will you let him stay here for a while." She said.

"Spare you the lecture? The lecture is about the only thing good I have to say to you! Why do you need me to take him anyway? I thought you were doing just fine." She said, her tone was creaky, and their probably could be a time where Lillith and her could get along just great, but that time was not now.

"That was then, this is now, im under a lot of stress, I have a demanding boss." She explained tiredly, glancing over at the side of the house where she could hear Neeko playing on the swingset.

"Your father and I both told you that your dream would get you no where. You were the only one in the family who didn't have any sense." She said, crossing her arm's across her chest and leaning against the door frame.

"Mom, look I can't keep watching Ashley's kid. He's not mine!" She snapped. "I don't want to be drug down by the weight of someone else's child! I can barely afford it, I have no place to keep him during the day so I have to hire a baby sitter which is worse than that. You think this is easy for me?" She was exasperated that her mom could be so vile and cruel, and in a way of not saying anything. "Look I don't want to fight or argue can you watch him or not?" She said rubbing her head with her left hand.

"Yes, lucky for you I can." She said, Lillith set the stuff on the table and turned to walk back to the car. "When are you gonna pick him up?" She called after Lillith.

"I don't know yet." Was her reply.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean you can't get it here?" Lilli practically yelled at Parker, the man she had deemed in charge of getting the food, but obviously because of his stupidity he couldn't do it.

"It's not my fault they said it was too short notice and that they couldn't do it!" Parker yelled clinging to his last defense and desperately hoping it worked, it didn't.

"Get out." Lillith said in a low and deadly whisper.

"Lilli, look im sor-"

"Get out of this building NOW!" Lilli screamed, the over whelming stress was causing a bit of a break down in her body for the time being and she couldn't feel anything but the undeniable anger that wanted to flow through her body and rip him apart.

"Okay, sorry, fine." He said, his hand's flying up as he retreated. When he was at the door he looked back, grabbing his coat off the rack. "Im sorry Lilli." He said sincerely, for a second Lillith almost felt bad for yelling, but then she remembered what he had done and any almost feeling bad was gone.

Lillith sat at her desk, her elbow's thumped on the table as her hand's gripped her head and tried to breath, desparetly needing to move past what she was feeling right at the moment. when she could breath without feeling like her heart was thumping out of her chest she sat up, her hand's moving through her hair. She glanced at the clock 12 pm.

"Okay Lilli, we can do this," She said, giving herself a pep talk. "You've done harder thing's before, this is just yet another dinner party, we can do this. You can do this." On account of the adrenaline rushing through her vein's as she believed herself from the pep talk she picked up her phone and dialed the number of the suppliers.

It went through a list of pressing numbers until finally she got to the delivery option's and a man answered it, unlucky for him.

"Hello Caleb Bynum speaking, how may I help you?" He asked through the phone, she could hear he was smiling.

"Hi, My name is Lillith Fresco, I have an order that's supposed to be filled by tomorrow. A mass order of food and drink's." Lilli answered, trying to be as nice as she could.

"Fresco, Fresco, Ahh, here we are Lillith Fresco, yes I see at the Jackson's Community Center." He said, she waited for what she knew was coming. "Im sorry but it's just not possible."

"I wonder if it's possible after most of your customers find out that you couldn't deliver for WWE, a rather infamous brand held high in the heart's of many. When they hear that a bunch of well known wrestling star's went hungry and thirsty because you couldn't find it in you to deliver on time." She said her voice going to a deadly whisper. "I'll tell you what Mr. Bynum, you get me the food here by tomorrow and I wont report this to someone higher up and I won't tell most of your main customer's, but if you don't, by Monday morning you won't have a job there and you won't be getting a job at any of the local and surrounding areas!" She ended in an almost yell, hanging up the phone. Now she knew it would be coming.

Now she had to make posters, she made them and posted one or two on the bed, telling what time they needed to be around, when they would be let in, all that jazz. Lucky for her the Community Center had a fence, therefore it gave her less to worry about. Now she called some friends, she needed security.

"Hello?" Asked the burly voice she recognized as Tomison.

"Hey buddy, I need a favor, you free tomorrow?"

--------

The state of thing's had improved by 5, the refreshments would be here the next morning, all the worker's who were coming would be here same time at around 7, we'd set up, refreshment's get here at 8, continue setting up, all the wrestler's here by 10, then just 3 hours later we'd be working on keeping everyone in line as they mingled with the wrestlers.

'Ring, ring ring' Her cell phone sang from the pocket of her pant's. She pulled it out, it vibrated in her hand, the id of who it was spelled out on the screen, she smiled as she saw it was Sarah.

"Yes?" She said after pressing send, her voice had a sing song happy ring to it.

"Are you still at work?" She answered with a question.

"Depend's, are you gonna give me a lecture?" Lilli laughed a little.

"Girl, when are you gonna stop working?" Sarah answered.

"Sarah, you know better than to ask me that, beside's I didn't even tell you if I was working, I could be at home watching Ice Age with Neeko right now." Lillith said, smiling even though Sarah couldn't see it.

"Really where's the sound?" She countered.

"Alright, you caught me." Lillith laughed. "Now what do you want?"

"I want you to stop working."

"Not happening." Again the sing song happy voice.

"Well, what do you have left to do?" She asked.

"Get a sound system." She answered quickly.

"Come outside." Sarah instructed.

"What?" Lilli asked confusedly, glancing at the door.

"Come. Outside." She repeated, slowly this time, as though making fun of Lilli.

"Why?" Lilli asked, glancing at the door a second time, this time more worriedly.

"Because I said so! Geeze, whats with the 20 question's, just get your butt up and come outside!" She laughed and hung up, Lilly cautiously stood up and inched her way to the door. This was like a scary movie for her, now if only the scary music would come on. She stepped outside and to her surprise Sarah sat in a blue ford truck, it's trunk facing her, Sarah leaning out the window, an unknown man driving, and a lot of electrical equipment sat in the bed of the truck.

"Voila!" Sarah said laughing, she opened the door and got out, soon after her the man.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Its a stereo system with surround sound and all that, and i've even got a dj!" She said excitedly.

"Wow." Lilli said without much enthusiasm still kind of blown away.

"Yea wow, hey Joe, get your butt over here!" She called laughing, very giddily, Lilli noted absentmindedly. The man made his way around the truck and stood beside Sarah. "Lillith, meet Joe, he's my boyfriend, the one you've been asking about for week's, but haven't ever met, and Joe meet Lilli, my best friend."

"Pleasure to meet you Lillith." He said smiling. Lilli mustered up a smile, this was too much to take in all at one time.

"Don't be offended, she's just speechless, I think we pushed it on too fast." Sarah said laughing, her arm wrapped around Joe's.

"Yea, a just a little bit." Lilli finally answered.

"Sorry." Sarah said with a little bit of a puppy dog face, then she laughed. "But we are here to help so no worries now right!"

Sarah bolted inside, she walked to her desk and grabbed the key's.

"Here Joe, could you unload the stuff then lock up when you leave, just give me my key's tomorrow im gonna catch a ride with Lilli, she needs to go relax." Sarah said when she came out, she tossed the key's to Joe who caught them easily.

"Wha- No, I can't leave, I have so much to do like putting poster's up, getting ready, picking out what im going to wear tomorrow!" Lilli complained desperately, trying to avoid leaving work.

"Lilli you always were a work-a-holic." Sarah said pulling Lilli to her car, when they arrived she called back to Joe. "Could ya put the poster's up to? Thanks!" Then hopped in the car. "Kay Lilli all taken care of, get in." She said easily like it was nothing staring out the front door.

"Sara-"

"No, get in." She said, this time her voice stern. Reluctantly Lilli stepped into the car, slowly, once she was in and the key was in the ignition Sarah smiled.

"See was that hard?" She said laughing, Lilli opened her mouth to answer and Sarah interrupted. "Don't answer that."

Lilli started the car and backed out of the parking spot, a fretful look on her face, once they were in the exit, waiting for car's to pass Lilli finally spoke.

"Im taking you home." Was all she said.

"What? No!" She started to complain.

"Yes, Sarah I can't go out and party, I can't feel and look like crap for tomorrow understood. I have to be awake, this is my chance to impress the boss." She said without smiling, finally the car's passed and she turned left, pulling out into the little traffic that was there.

"But-" Sarah started.

"But nothing." Lilli interrupted. "Soon, I promise soon we will go party again."

Sarah said nothing but sighed and shook her head, glaring out her window her face scrunched up and tight.

"What?" Lilli snapped. "What is wrong?"

"What's wrong? Your asking what's wrong?" Sarah replied a mix between disbelief and imminent anger. "What's wrong is ever since Ashley passed away you act like you can't have fun! You act like your responsible and your making fun, everything, your dream's, your life, you gave it up when she died." Lilli's fist's tightened on the steering wheel to the point her knuckles were turning white. Sarah had went down the wrong path, she had said the wrong thing and she knew it too.

The rest of the ride to Sarah's house was dead silent, when they finally pulled into the driveway Lilli got out with Sarah, staring at her over the top of the hood the car still running just in park.

"Look im sorry Lilli, I didn't mean to do that to you, it was just accidental." Sarah started but she slowly stopped by the look on Lillith's face.

"Your not sorry, you meant every word. You listen up and listen up good, I am changed, you think that something like what happened to Ashley wouldn't change me? What are you thinking?" She snarled. "You think im supposed to just bounce back like everything's squeaky clean, perfect, go on living happy as I had before?" She shook her head. "You know Sarah sometimes I really wonder why the hell I even trust you, honestly, you say some pretty stupid things for someone who has a degree in psychology. Lilli snapped, she got into the car, the window's still rolled down, she leaned over getting ready to yell out, then on second thought she pulled back, put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway leaving Sarah with a fallen face.

Lilli was driving way to fast, she was angry driving really, just trying to blow some steam off. She pulled up to her apartment and got out, locking the doors and jogging up the step's, practically stomping instead. She got to the door and slammed the key into the knob.

"Are you okay?" A small voice asked, she glanced over, a little girl stood, one finger near her mouth with the thumb stuck out poised ready to re enter her mouth. Her other hand was wrapped tightly around a doll she carried rather football style.

The girl caused Lilli's anger to subside and she returned to normal, feeling bad for her previous action's, they were stupid.

"Yea, im okay, thanks for asking." She said, her voice remorseful.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, just had an angry fit." She answered.

"Ohh," The little girl said.

"Bailey, come back here!" A woman called coming up behind, she looked young. "Sorry," She said apologizing.

"Oh it's okay, she was no problem, she's really adorable." Answered Lilli, giving the young woman a smile that was worth a million bucks. The woman smiled, they started to walk away, but the little girl turned back and waved, Lilli returned the wave.

She finally unlocked the door and stepped inside, leaning against the door, her head slightly banging on it in a wave of exhaustion. The young girl had given her a lot to think about without even doing anything. She quickly busied herself cleaning her messy apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good Morning Jackson! It is 6 a.m. on this fine Sunday morning, get ready for sunshine with a chance of smiles. Now we toss the mic to our traffic reporte-" The sound cut off abruptly as Lilli woke up and slammed her hand down on the side of it. She sleepily glanced at the time and was about to set her head back down on the pillow when the time clicked and she jumped up, realizing it was almost time to go. She leapt out of bed, grabbing the outfit she picked out the night before and bolting to the bathroom.

She took a ten minute shower and got out, fixing her hair down to leave it straight, falling over her shoulder's and hopefully enhancing her green eyes. Then she wore low rider jean's and t-shirt that was made to be loose around her large rack and tighten up over the jean's. It was the Jackson Community Center t-shirt, all employees were required to wear it today if they were coming of course.

When she finished getting ready she ran out the door, barely remembering to grab her key's and her jacket. She locked the door and jumped in the car after unlocking it. She shoved the key in the ignition, she drove like crazy to the community center. She came to a screeching stop in the parking lot and ran to unlock the doors. She finished that and looked at the time. 6:43.

"Damn im good." She said to herself.

"Yea, good looking." A males voice said behind her, she turned around, startled, then to her surprise she met familiar brown eyes and brown hair, the face of James. She laughed and James held his arm's out, she walked to him and he wrapped her around in a hug.

"James, im glad you're here." She said breathing in relief. James was her best friend, the big brother she wished she had.

"No way would I miss my lil sis's big chance to show her skills." He said with a laugh, she pulled out of the hug smiling.

"Well not much to miss, other than me running around and screaming my head off at people." She said guiltily. He chuckled and shook his head.

"That sounds like you." He replied, she playfully glared at him.

A noise of a car approaching caught her attention and she looked just in time to see Tomison drive up, four other big men in his car. Tomison got out first, she smiled at him, waving him in.

"Alright well we are here, all in black, just like ya said." The dark skinned man said shrugging slightly and motioning to his clothes.

"Alrighty, well if you could just move the stereo system out and get it set up for me?" She asked, next came more staff, everyone quickly began to set up, the food arrived an hour later and by the time 9:45 rolled around everything was set up and Lilli was pacing nervously. Suddenly Sarah walked up to her, a sad, guilty look on her face.

"Hey look about what I said yesterday, im really sorry, it was way out of line, its just you've worried me lately you know." Sarah said frowning slightly.

"Im sorry too, I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did, I should have listened and understood." Lilli said frowning as well, silently the problem resolved and the two moved on to talk about other things.

"Is Joe here?" Lilli asked, slightly worried that he hadn't showed.

"Yes," She laughed. "Calm down, everything's fine."

A car approached, Lilli fidgeted nervously, the door opened slowly, first out came a boot, then out came a full clean cut business looking man. He waved to his driver and told something to him and the car pulled out of the parking lot. He walked up to Lilli, holding his hand out once he got to her.

"Im Paul, you must be Lilli? We spoke on the phone." He said.

"Yes," She said, trying to resist glaring at him, he was the one who put all this unnecessary stress on her.

"Well," He said after taking his hand out of hers. He glanced around. "Nice job, I'll just be checking around." He said shaking his head and walking. "You," He said motioning to Sarah, Sarah groaned at a low decimal to where only Lilli could hear. "Be a doll and show me around." He said, Lilli fought to restrain herself from the intense anger that rolled around her body.

Lilli watched as they walked farther into the community center and out the back door, she waited till she couldn't see them anymore, and then she stared at the exit. Then Tomison approached with one of his friends. He came to stand up beside her.

"Hey Tom, thanks for this, especially at such short notice." She said giving him a grateful smile.

"Aww, no problem Lilli, anything to see your pretty face." He said smiling.

"Thanks Tom." She said laughing, they were just joking with each other, but even so Tom had been one of the ones that had adjusted without question to her change, she was grateful to him. She could never repay him for what he did for her.

"Here comes the calvary." He said pointing to the first black car that approached, instantly music boomed from the window's, Sexy Boy, came out of the sound. The door opened and out stepped Shawn Micheals. Lilli darted inside grabbed her pen and note board that she was instructed to write all who had come down from wherever they came from.

"Woo!" Sarah who had just appeared beside her, yelled, Tomison was on the other side of the door getting ready to fend off any unruly peer's but nobody seemed to be coming. The sound finally stopped and Shawn Micheals shut the door and approached Lilli and Sarah, though Sarah wasn't much good she was like a fan so Lilli didn't expect much stuff from her.

Sarah would immediately ask for autograph's soon, but Lilli didn't believe in autograph's or meeting these people who she would most likely never talk to again.

"Name?" She asked not looking up.

"Why are you asking his name? Are you an idiot, you know him!" Sarah whispered loudly, Lilli knew Shawn Micheals had to have heard that.

"Because its mandatory, please go, your no help at all." Lilli instructed, Sarah was about to protest but Lilli gave her a look and Sarah, like a wounded puppy, left out the back door.

"Sorry about that, im Lillith Fresco, I will be your guide, informant, helper, whatever you might need. Welcome to Jackson's Community Center and hopefully you have a good time here." She said holding her hand out formally to shake his.

"Im Shaun Micheals, pleasure to meet you Lillith Fresco." He said as he shook her hand. Lilli wrote down the name and Tomison directed Shaun to the back door.

"Gah! I swear if every entrance is as _entertaining_ as his was im going to scream." Lilli muttered to Tom. As if on cue more music came from another black car after the other one drove off, this time it being the theme song for Kane, Burned.

Not but a few second's after Kane stepped out, she noted that all of them were wearing what they wore during a wrestling match, if this went for all of them she would scream and run.

"Hello, welcome to Jackson's Community Center, im Lillith Fresco, your guide, informant, helper, whatever you might need, just tell." She said holding her hand out.

"Im Kane." He replied easily, shaking her hand. Tom directed him where to go as well, then she wrote down the name. This continued as CM Punk, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, The Edge, Triple H, with his sledgehammer, and several, several other's came in. By the time the car pulled up she wanted to take Triple H's sledgehammer and throw it through the windshield.

The Undertaker's music started up and he stepped out of the car. The music faded and he approached, cape, hat, and the whole deal. Finally Lilli was speechless, she looked up at him, slightly intimidated and took a step back.

"Uh-I-Uh" She stuttered, someone's warm arm wrapped around her shoulder and forced her a step forwards.

"What my colleague meant to say was hello, Welcome to Jackson's Community Center." The familiar throaty chuckling voice of James filled her ear's, Undertaker laughed. James held his hand out and the Undertaker shook it.

"Yes, sorry, Hi, Im Lillith Fresco, I'll be your guide, informant, helper…." She trailed off, as his hand took hers and he lightly kissed the top of it. She stared at him as he turned and left out the back.

"Please tell me im dreaming, please tell me this is all just one big dream and when I wake up I'll be disappointed that I woke up and want to yell at someone because this was a good dream." She stuttered ever so slightly to James.

"Your not dreaming." He said, moving his arm and taking the clipboard and writing the name down.

"I have to be, he is like….my hero." She was going to say dream guy to meet but she didn't dream. "I just met my hero….and he kissed my hand." She sighed.

"Oh joy your lifes complete, but pay attention we have another arrival." He said dryly turning her, but she was still dazed from meeting the one person she would love to get an autograph from.

Instantaneously Randy Orton's new theme song, Voices, came on, out stepped Randy Orton, he seemed a bit surprised at the lack of people around. She watched as he stood there as the song finished up. She took this time to secretly admire and swoon at his body, she admitted seeing him in a speedo was pretty hot.

"Okay you can stop looking at him like you want to lick him now." James whispered in her ear.

"Screw you." She snarled her reply below her breath.

"No thanks sis." He replied. She turned punching him in the face, he recoiled holding his nose in his hands.

A coughing noise caused her to stop her charge and she turned, surprise flashed across her face when she saw Randy Orton close to her.

"Oh, sorry," She said, she took a breath. "Welcome to Jackson's Community Center, my name is Lillith Fresco, I will be your guide, informant, helper, you know someone to point you in the right direction if need be." She held her hand out formally.

"Im Randy Ort-" His deep gravelly voice replied, suddenly the theme song of John Cena interrupted his introduction and Lilli glanced out the door just as Cena stepped out of the car and jogged up, the music playing in the background.

"He's nobody, im John Cena." He replied grabbing her hand and shaking it. "I didn't catch your name." He said a grin on her face, her gaze darkened ever so slightly, not impressed by his obvious attempt to be funny.

"Lillith Fresco, im the guide, informant, helper, someone to give you a helping hand in our town." She replied, taking her hand back from his. Behind her someone muttered a mimic and she turned, seeing James still bent over, she pulled her leg back and let loose kicking him in the stomach, not hard enough to do damage but enough to leave a bruise and make it hurt.

"Oww! You B-"

"So let's get you two too the party." She said a bright smile on her face, she nodded to Tom who shut the doors and walked with her to the back where all the wrestlers were. She let the two wrestlers pass her and they joined the rest of them, she could feel a little bit of tension.

"Well I thank you for coming and im so glad that you've decided to do this, we have a little over two hours before the fan's arrive to get autographs and pictures. So again just enjoy the refreshment's put out and have fun." Lillith called out.

Once everybody was doing their own thing she walked to the table and got a bottle of water, taking a long sip of it. Exhausted already.

"Lilli!" The familiar voice of Sarah called her. She turned, Sarah was with Undertaker and Kane, talking to the two. Lillith froze, seeing the Undertaker. Sarah jogged up grabbed her arm and pulled her towards them. "Come on silly!" She laughed and once they got to the two they smiled at her.

"I was just talking to these two about how you did all this work for us." Sarah said.

"No, I didn't do it all I had a lot of help." Lillith said waking up from her trance in an attempt to be modest and direct attention away from her.

"She's lying all she had was a useless sack of potatoes over there for help, but he didn't do any good." She said pointing Parker out.

"Really, it wasn't anything." Lilli said desperate to direct attention away from her.

"Sure it wasn't." Sarah replied sarcastically, she took a sip of her drink, obviously interested in others. Then she turned to the Undertaker. "She's probably your biggest fan, she just wouldn't admit it, she doesn't believe in being a open fan really, she thinks its stupid to meet someone she might not ever meet again, but really I think its more just the experience that counts. And your probably the only person i've ever heard say she wanted to meet." Sarah said nonchalant, ignoring the pointed glares Lillith was directing at her.

"Im flattered to be your…I don't know what one might call it." The Undertaker said, a smile on his face. Lilli didn't know how to react, he was talking to her. She didn't know what to say, she settled for silence. "I do agree, going crazy over meeting someone once isn't really that fantastic to me either." He said smiling. She was more shocked they had something in common. "But don't tell my fan's that, they might get mad." He lowered his voice winking at her as he did so. Had it not been for James suddenly putting his arm over her shoulder and whispering in her ear that she better not go to sleep tonight she would have fainted.

"You better not go to sleep ever." Lilli retorted, the Undertaker laughed, Kane even chortled.

"So you two are brothers right?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Yea." Kane answered.

"Oh, that's nice, I mean to have family in the same line of work." Sarah said smiling.

"Hey! There she is! Star worker! My number one!" Called out Josh, Lillith's main boss, he came up and pulled her into a quick hug. "This one's good, a hard worker, I think you might be getting promoted soon!" Josh said, then he turned to the two wrestlers. "Getting to know my little star are ya? Might I add she is a fantastic wrestler, I bet she could take one of you!" He said smiling and walking off, he was trying to be social and funny, it wasn't working.

"That's not true, he's over reaching that whole thing by million's of miles." Interjected Lilli.

"Lies, lies, lies," Sarah sang.

"When is she gonna learn that lying get's you know where." James added.

"Pinocchio had to learn the hard way, maybe that's what has to happen to her too." Sarah said in response to James.

"Jeeze, I can't walk anywhere without people talking ABOUT me when im right HERE." Lilli said exasperatedly.

Unfortunately to add to the humiliation the Undertaker looked rather perplexed.

"We might not have to if you'd just accept the truth." She replied. "You could be famous." A dirty look shut her up quick, she knew better than to bring that up, and especially in front of other people who might promote the idea. Fortunately no one brought it up again.

"So Mr. Undertaker and Mr. Kane I hope your finding this all to your liking?" Lilli asked.

"Yet again, all work." Muttered Sarah below her breath, Lilli chose to pretend she didn't hear it.

"Please, no cause for formalities, Undertaker will do just fine." The Undertaker said, smiling at her. "You did a great job setting it up." He added, shrugging non chalant. Lilli leaned against James for support, what might have seemed like nothing was everything when the Undertaker said it. _My scary, intimidating hero._ She thought silently.


	4. Chapter 4

**No longer singled out to john cena story by the way its going im not sure who'll win her heart!**

"Lilli!" A voice called in the back of her mind, she twitched slightly. Suddenly someone shoved her and she jumped, her gaze tearing away from Undertaker and she looked to see Sarah staring at her with a look like 'wtf?'.

"What?"

"You can stop drooling now." James finished for Sarah. Lilli glared at her, then opened her mouth to give a rude remark when Sarah interrupted.

"She's just a really big fan." Sarah inserted.

"Yea, if she didn't have such a big pride and really strong beliefs she'd ask you for your autograph." James added. The two grinned dodging the punches swung their way.

"She's just too stubborn." Sarah grinned, ducking from Lilli's fist aimed at her face, she however wasn't prepared for the quick pull up of the knee into her face.

"A big fan huh?" The Undertaker's voice said. Lilli froze, her fist an inch from Sarah's gut. She stopped.

"Yes, I am, but not really big, just a fan, but not an obsessed fan or any freak like that." Lilli said, embarrassed, casting a quick glare at Sarah. "And no I don't want your autograph, no pictures, nothing." She added, shaking her head and crossing her hand's in a no motion.

"Liar!" Sarah whispered, soon after she doubled over from Lilli's elbow in her gut.

"I am not a big fan." She said, a strain in her voice.

"Oh, that's a shame for you Undertaker isn't it." A male's voice said, an arm slung around her shoulder. Immediately her reaction was to jump away, which she did moving to look at who her captor was.

"Shawn Micheal's, remember?" He said, a smile, then put his arm around her shoulder one more time.

"Unfortunately." She muttered, but plastered a smile on her face.

"She's already a big fan of someone," He said. "Me." He grinned, it was no hidden secret that he and the Undertaker had a feud going on, on tv anyway. Though this time she had to assume that they were playing.

"Sorry to be a heart breaker," She said, moving out from under his arm and brushing off her shoulder's. "But im nobody's fan." She said, though inside, as she walked away, her conscious told her she was lying.

"Thank god we are finally finished." Lilli sighed heavily, plopping down in the chair inside the Center.

"Yea now im gonna go home and nurse my gut." James said as he walked towards the front door to leave. "You gonna lock up?" He added.

"No," She replied sarcastically. "Im gonna leave it unlocked and let people just come in and raid the center." She shook her head at him. "Yes im gonna lock up."

"Shut up." Was all he said before walking out. He didn't mean to be rude by it, it was more a sarcastic response to that, which was all he could muster up.

Lilli waited a few minutes, sitting in silence and thinking about the days event's, she had seen so many fan's out there who claimed they wanted to be in WWE, working as an entertainer, the kids who still had dreams, poor kids didn't know what they were getting themselves into. Finally she got up and started to shut the lights off.

After she locked up the doors she went on and double checked them just to be sure that it was locked. Then she walked out to the car and got in, she drove home slowly enjoying the peace and quiet, she liked how times in the car gave her time to think.

She got to the apartment's and was extremely reluctant to leave the comfort of the car, in the end though she did get out. She was looking at the ground as she walked, heading up to her door, she stopped at it, inserting her key into the knob.

"Miss?" Lilli looked over to the voice. To her surprise it was the young girl from the night before, and her mother stood not to far away.

"Yes?" Lilli asked.

"I have something for you." She said walking forwards.

"Oh," Lilli said surprised. The young girl held out a small slim package for her.

"A big man in black came and told me to give it to you." She added, confusion spread across Lilli's face.

"Oh, well thank you." Lilli answered, she started to move her hand to her key's when the girl said something that interrupted her thoughts. The girl walked away, leaving her thinking about what she had said.

She stepped inside the door and locked it, she set the key's down on the table beside her. Then turned her attention to the package. She opened it up, first came a note.

_Dear Lillith Fresco,_

_It came to my attention that you were a loyal fan of mine, I'd hate to leave such a pretty fan left out of the loop just because she doesn't admit that she is a fan. Im staying in town for a couple days, would you like to go get a drink or have dinner? I'll be at Kolton's tomorrow night at 7, hopefully you'll show up._

_Undertaker_

_p.s. Blame Sarah for me having your address._

Then a picture of the Undertaker with his autograph addressed to her came out. She was slightly shocked, then more so shocked that he went to all this trouble. She walked to the back, then the shock passed and she laughed. She sat down on the bed, relaxing.

Her train of thought's shifted and she found herself thinking about the thing's she wanted to avoid. Instantaneously she was up moving around re-cleaning the already clean house, she refused to let herself slow down enough to remember things that hurt her.

'_I swear I never meant to let it die, I just don't care about you anymore, Its not fair when you say I didn't try-' _The ring tone stopped abruptly as she answered it.

"Hello?"

"So are you going?" Sarah's voice asked, Lilli knew what she was talking about.

"No." Answered Lilli slightly angrily, though she didn't know if she meant that or not.

"No meaning yes." Sarah replied in a sing song voice.

"No, and Sarah when the hell are you gonna learn to keep out of other people's business?" Lilli snapped at her. "I've told you over and over again, stop. Stop trying to make me mix with other people. Im not like them and I don't need you to be on my tail trying to make me be like all the others." Lilli finished.

"Done yet? Good." Was Sarah's reply, though Lilli could see she had brushed a nerve, their was an edge to Sarah's voice. "So now that you've finished your lecture _mom_ I called to say I'll see you tomorrow at Kolton's, im going because he invited me to and a few other wrestlers." She added. "See ya tomorrow, Wont be at work though. Bye." She hung up before Lilli could argue and Lilli knew she was going, unfortunately. If she didn't Sarah would bring them to her house.

Lilli collapsed on the bed and not long after she was out like a light.

The next morning was uneventful, she was ready and out the door before the usual time, she had to leave a note to dismiss Nina.

Work was the same, uneventful, thought today it seemed to inch by slowly, like it didn't want to get over, she blamed it on the excitement of beating up Sarah for forcing her to go. She left work and stopped at home to change and shower into something a little bit more comfortable.

When she finished she left the house hesitating only slightly, she got into the car and the car ride seemed to take forever. Finally she pulled up to the resturaunt and to her surprise Sarah was standing outside. She rushed up to the car door and opened it as soon as Lilli put the car into park.

"Finally!" She said exasperatedly. "Come on!" She pulled on her arm and Lilli hurried to grab her purse and keys, barely remembering to lock her door before going in the building with Lillith.

"I hate you, you know this right?" Lilli said blandly.

"Love ya to!" Sarah responded pulling Lillith into the building.

"Hey look who it is, our ultimate Jackson tour guide!" Called out Shaun Micheal's voice.

"Didn't know she was coming," John Cena inserted but he smiled politely at her.

"Me neither." Lilli muttered below her breath, intending Sarah to hear, Sarah pinched her shoulder roughly.

"Shut up," Sarah whispered waving lightly at the wrestlers. "Hey boys, we have arrived!" 'That's most definitely Sarah alright' Thought Lilli. Sarah was always the more outspoken one.

"Hello." Lilli said a slight wave feeling extremely insecure, she noted that there were only two chairs free, one being between Undertaker and who she identified as Jeff Hardy. The other one was by Shaun Micheals, Sarah seized the opportunity and sat between Shaun and Randy Orton, forcing Lilli to sit beside the Undertaker and Jeff Hardy.

She slowly took her seat and picked up the menu, also noting that they had not ordered, she felt pleased that they hadn't yet.

"Hello, what may I get for you all to drink tonight?" Stuttered a shy woman's voice who looked like she would rather be here in Lilli's seat than Lilli would.

The wrestlers went around most of them ordering either an alcoholic beverage or a soda, when it came to her she knew what she wanted.

"Water please." She answered, she wrote that down and walked off, Sarah cast her a glance. Sarah looked down at her hands for a second and a minute later Lilli's phone rang. 'Why will you never take a break, let loose.' The text read, from Sarah, Lilli was gonna flip her off but she had busied herself with a conversation with Shaun.

"Your name was Lillith Fresco right?" Jeff Hardy asked looking over at her. She turned focusing on him.

"Yes, that was right, but you can call me Lilli." She responded.

"Im Jeff Hardy." Jeff said, holding his hand out to shake. She took his hand up in hers and shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you more informally." Lilli answered, she could swear she could hear Sarah commenting that she was never informal but chose to think that was her imagination.

"Yes, a pleasure it is indeed." He responded, Lilli fought a shy smile. "So how long have you been here?" He asked.

"My whole life." She responded taking a sip of her water that the waitress set down in front of her.

"Really?"

"Yea." Lilli said, he looked like he was about to ask a question but he was interrupted by the woman asking what they wanted.

Most of the table ordered a steak, she ordered a fish and was going to ask to put it on a separate tab when Jeff said he'd take care of it and the woman left before she could argue.

"You didn't have to do that." She said.

"No worries, I don't mind." He responded brushing it off taking a sip of his soda. "So why have you lived here your whole life? I mean have you traveled at all or are you just a home oriented person?" She fought to think of a way to describe this without giving anything away.

"No, I just like it here." Lilli finally said, satisfied with her answer.

"Oh, well I guess if I liked it I'd stay to." Jeff replied. The woman soon brought back their food and several waiters and waitresses had to bring out all the food.

"Yum!" Sarah said excitedly picking up her fork and knife.

The fish Lilli had ordered looked and smelled delicious and she was resisting just suddenly digging in, the others around her other than a few selective people didn't resist. She picked up and set her napkin down in her lap and began eating with a fork, the manners were from the tons of years she lived with her parents and was forced to be mannerful. She now felt that came in handy. Next to her Undertaker was casually taking a bite and swallowing when he decided to speak to her.

"I hope I didn't freak you out, with the whole coming to your house thing." His deep voice said to her.

"No, its okay." She said. "You didn't have to do all that for me."

"It was nothing big, I just felt it would be appropriate to give the person who did so much work for us a night of relaxation." He said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Relaxation my a-"

"Don't say that word." Interrupted John Cena, breaking, whom she identified as Matt Hardy's, train of thoughts.

"After this we should stop by a club." Inserted CM Punk.

"Oh, I can't do th-"

"We most definitely will be going." Sarah inserted interrupting her.

"No, Sarah will, I can't I have to work tomorrow." Lilli said, trying not to grit her teeth. "I really would love to, I just cant."

"Don't worry she will, she can't get out of it now." Sarah shrugged nonchalantly and Lilli fought a sudden wave of anger, the way Sarah seemed to try to control everything Lilli did was starting to really get on her nerves.

"Im not going Sarah, accept it and move on." She said, the sharp edge in her voice and the narrowness of her eyes said no room for objections. Sarah said nothing, but Lilli knew this argument was not over.

"Well, that's a shame, you really do deserve a night off." John Cena said, going back to his steak, she glanced over at him, but no one said anything about it and moved on the soft murmuring of the voices started up.

"He's right you know." Jeff said beside her.

"Well tonight's not that night." She answered him.

"When is?" He asked, she didn't reply.

"Here's your bill." And luckily she didn't have to as the waitress walked back and set the bill down in front of Jeff, she looked around and asked if anyone needed anything, most everyone shook their head no.

Lilli was quiet, she felt weird and out of place, she didn't want to interact with these people, what if she liked one of them? That would be horrible, because then they would leave just like every other famous person, it was how the world worked their was nothing she could do to stop it.

When everyone had finished, Jeff paid the bill and they all made their way outside, Lilli was ready to go but Sarah had a vise grip on her arm and she refused to let go.

"You can force her to go!" Sarah suggested after Shawn Micheal's and Jeff Hardy's attempts to get her to go to a club ended up no where.

Lilli was by now ready to punch and strangle Sarah, she was so sick of her and ready to literally beat her to death.

"I can't go, please understand, any day on the weekend I could, but tonight I can't." Lilli lied about going on the weekend, she didn't mind.

'_I swear I never meant to let it die, I just don't care about you anymore, Its not fair when you say I didn't try-' _Her phone rang, she jumped, detached herself from Sarah and pulled her phone out of her pocket, walking away from the group.

"Hello?" She asked.

"When are you coming to get him?"

"I can't discuss this right now mom."

"What do you mean you can't discuss this? Neeko is your responsibility, you can't just expect me to watch him whenever you feel like running off and doing whatever you like." Her mother snapped at her.

"Excuse me? You barely ever see him, he's your grandchild for pete's sake and your getting mad at me about being able to see him and spend time with him. Listen if he's that much of a problem I'll come get him as soon as I have a chance." She snapped and finally sighed and just gave in.

"Good." Then she hung up. Leaving Lilli left angry and distraught.

"Sorry, I really need to go now." Lilli said walking back, an apologetic look on her face.

"Lilli please stay." Sarah pleaded.

"Sarah, I can't, im sorry." Lilli answered shortly. Then the sign of a store caught her attention, she paused. "It was a pleasure meeting all of you, im sure you all have busy lives to return to, thank you for the dinner, but im just going to excuse myself and go to the store over there." She said motioning. "So as I said, a pleasure meeting everyone, now I must go, so goodbye."

She started walking in the direction and got about a hundred feet away when the foot steps of someone caused her to pause and look back at Jeff Hardy who ran up beside her with a smile on his face.

"I'll walk with you," He said, she looked at him oddly. "To fend off any guys who might come and try and take advantage of you." He added, a smile on his face.

"Oh, thanks, but what about your ride?" She asked, shaking her head and resisting the laughs that bubbled up in her throat.

"Oh no worries, I'll call someone." He said with a soft smile that she fought hard to not return with a sweet one of her own.


	5. Chapter 5

The night's events had been pushing its limit on her scale for a while now, she was hoping to escape and be on her own once more, safe from the antagonizing, curious, wanting to help stares. Unfortunately Jeff had not picked up on her desire to be alone and decided to come with her.

"Are you sure?" She asked again, worrying.

"Yea of course." He said shrugging it off. She wanted to disagree and argue, but knew he would find some excuse so she dropped it, he seemed to notice this and let a silent sigh of relief out, one she didn't notice. "So what's so great about Jackson?" He asked curiously. She gave him a quizzical look, confused. "You said you liked it here, that was why you had stayed."

"Oh yea," She trailed off. "I guess it's just because its where a grew up." She answered, her conscious was gracious and didn't scream at her, but politely informed her that she was lying.

'_You stayed because of her.'_

She ignored the little voice in her head. "Where do you live?" She asked.

"Depends on what time of the year we are talking about. I have a house off the coast of California, one in Colorado, and one in New York." He said, she tried not to gape.

"Wow." Was all she could muster up.

"What about your wife, or girlfriend, do they stay with you or stay at one home?" She asked curiously, secretly curious if he had a girlfriend.

"Im single at the moment, it's been that way for a while, what about you?" He asked, she tensed up, but it wasn't noticeable.

"Same," She answered nonchalantly. "Been that way for a while." She added, casting a twinkling smile at him, teasing him. He chuckled and shook his head.

Lilli didn't know if she could keep up this act of okay for long, luckily for her they got to the store and she easily located what she needed to get, ice cream, and sundae supplies.

"Ice cream Sundae's, that's a weird thing to go to the store for." He said. "And a lot for one person." He added.

"Oh it's not just for me it's for Neeko." She replied. "We have ice cream sundae's every weekend, this weekend I had to leave him with his grandmother, mom doesn't do ice cream sundae on Sunday's, so I have to make it up to him." She explained, he nodded, she also missed the look of slight hesitation that flashed across his face.

"Oh." Was all he said, she checked out and they headed out the front door.

"I could you give a ride to your hotel or wherever it is your going, just so you don't have to wait, if you wanted that is." She offered hesitantly turning to look at him as they approached the Koltons parking lot. He smiled at her softly, his eyes analyzing her even though she didn't realize it.

"Yea, that would be good." He said finally as they got to her mustang. He walked around to the other side and she unlocked it. "Thank's, nice car by the way." He added getting in, she got in after him, but before she did a small smile spread out across her face.

"No problem, you just have to tell me where to go." She answered.

"Im staying at the Holiday Inn on Rally Boulevard, over there in the east end of Jackson." He said. "You know?"

"You mean the ones with all the palm trees?" She asked for confirmation, he nodded. "Yep." She replied smiling and nodding her head.

"Okay good, Honestly I don't really know where it is, I just remember the street its on." He said laughing. "I wouldn't have been able to explain."

She smiled, "Yea for a small town it can be confusing."

"Well it's not that bad, it's worse in places like New York and other countries especially, when you don't know how to pronounce the name or how to speak the language it's wretched, but in those area's we have our own personal driver's who watch us very closely and won't let us go off by ourselves, it's a bit like being babysitted." He said with a light laugh.

"Really?" She asked laughing and looking over at him as she started the car. Her foot pressed into the brake as she shifted the car out of park.

"Yea, they have a bit of a fetish over protecting their wrestlers, WWE I mean." He answered her looking out of the window. The engine purred at them as she took her foot off the brake and eased it onto the gas and she backed out of the parking spot, shifted to first and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street.

She shook her head in response to that. "Well you wrestlers are afterall their lifeline, what makes them money and keep's WWE alive." She said.

"It's not us really, it's the fan's that keep WWE alive." He answered, she smiled ever so slightly, he caught this and was ever so slightly confused, she noticed.

"Your one of those wrestlers who are…." She trailed off. "What's the word for it…. its like humble… Modest, your modest, trying to give the credit to the fan's." She finally said, after having figured out what the word was.

"Modest?" He quoted curiously. "I wouldn't say modest."

"Look, I don't want to see the person I see every Monday night on tv, Id rather have the real person, raw, human emotion, the real you, beneath the autographs and big fancy nicknames. I mean the real you." She said, trying not to raise her voice, but just then they pulled up into the hotel parking lot. "It's part of the reason why I don't like meeting famous people, they have this fake them put up and slowly the fake them and the real them start to fade and then they loose touch of themselves." She said softly putting the car into park. He sat their for a few minutes and opened the door finally. He stepped out after unbuckling and stopped looking in at her.

"Thanks for the ride." He said, she nodded in return. "And about your whole real people, I think that before you judge people you need to look in a mirror, the you you think you are isn't really the real you." He said and shut the door, waving with one hand as he walked off, but he didn't look back. Leaving her to think and ponder his statement.

She knew if she thought about it to much the tough layer would fall leaving her weak and throbbing so she flipped the radio on and drove home. Stupid WWE star's need to go back to wherever it is they came from, life with them in Jackson was not good.

Once she got home she recleaned the clean house and went to bed, collapsing in exhaustion and drifting to a dreamless sleep. She woke up the next morning and was ready and out of the house and at work by the time she needed to be.

"Guess what?!" Sarah came jumping up and down to her, Lilli looked at her cautiously.

"What?" Lilli replied, picking up a clipboard and looking at her schedule for the day even though she knew the schedule by heart.

"WWE is holding a tournament for wrestling coaches and wrestlers who hadn't gotten their chance to shine all over, this time purely unscripted work, and they invited us. However the boss chose who was going to go and guess who he chose!" Sarah exclaimed excitedly, Lilli's eyebrow went up in a signal for her to tell her. "Me and you!" Lilli stopped.

"No thanks." She answered firmly.

"You don't have a choice." Sarah said smugly. "You have to go, boss said so." Sarah said smiling a still smug smile. Lilli instantaneously wanted to knock that stupid smile off her face.

"….Why?" She asked, not looking at Sarah, if she did she would see a smirk and want to kill her.

"…Im not sure…" She said a puzzled facial expression. "But that's not the best part." She said her face lighting up again. "The winner get's to be a part of the Raw or Smackdowns Roster and perform and get paid and become working for WWE!!" She exclaimed excitedly. "It's your drea-"

"No it's not Sarah." Lilli cut off. "Get that through your thick skull, that was in the past, just accept the new me and move on, stop trying to run my life or you will be out of it in a flash." Lilli finished and left Sarah standing stunned.

Lilli stormed into her boss's office and approached him with a forced smile.

"So how do you like your opportunity?" He said grinning at her, his arm's spread and he grinned bigger. "Good right?"

"Actually I really do-"

"No, no don't tell me, you love it, I know." He interrupted then picked up a packet of paper.

"Here's your new schedule, its your workout schedule and new work schedule, also things that you need to be doing, eating, vitamins, things like that, and its your flight plan and schedule and ticket's and things of that nature, the tournament is in a weekend. Now scram, I got work to do you and you'll be late for you new schedule if you don't hurry." He said smiling and waving them off.

She read through the packet as she left the room feeling her heart drop farther and farther, this packet left no room for a kid, no room for a life. It was working out every day except Sunday when you were under lockdown.

Today was Tuesday, every Tuesday the group of wrestlers and wrestling coaches chosen from here were to meet and run a long course with a professional running instructor, after that they were going to work on fighting and wrestling techniques. She shook her head and pulled out her cell phone on her way to the locker rooms.

"Hello?" Her mother answered her home phone.

"I need you to watch Neeko for at least a month, I can't do it, I have work now including Saturdays and its earlier and I have no time to watch him. Don't argue just go with it okay, its either that or he's in daycare everyday including Saturday and Sunday's he wont be able to do anything with me. Im sorry this is the way it will, be if you absolutely can't do it drop him back off at my house tonight at around 9." Lilli said and hung up before she could argue, then she called Nina and informed her of what was going on.

Finally she went into the locker room and changed, she walked to the place they were supposed to meet and saw she had at least 15 minutes before they arrived, so she started to warm up and stretch. Then she read over who was also going to be there with her and other than Sarah saw names she didn't recognize.

She was a little bit happier when she saw James on the list of guys, and she found that only one guy and one girl were going to be allowed to join WWE. She debated what was going to happen. She knew she was the best wrestler at the building but most of these were unknown names, hopefully one of them could beat her. She needed one of them to beat her, the thought of tossing it crossed her mind but then instantly she pushed that possibility far from her head and knew she wouldn't do that. Finally everyone arrived one by one and the instructor got there and the running started.

They ran for 30 minute incriments at a time, with a ten minute break. At the very start James had approached and they had gotten into running neck and neck right behind the instructor at the front of the line. Sarah stayed near the middle, her feeling still obviously hurt from Lilli's comments. Lilli didn't see how she was being unreasonable.

"But you are Lilli, what you said was low and Sarah has only been trying to help you." James scolded lightly, Lilli huffed in frustration threw her hand's up and walked away. Sick and tired of people telling her how to live her life.

"Rough day?" A deep voice asked, this deep handsome voice was familiar and she froze. She turned, her bright green eyes met the blue eyes of none other than Dustin Gallegos.

"I-I-I-I-" She stuttered out.

"Im not my brother." He said softly, hints of hurt in his eyes..

"I-I-I-I-I-I-" She couldn't talk, she was panic stricken, fear and anger coursed through her blood stream and the fight or flight part of her kicked in and she bolted away to the instructor, just as she said it was time to get running. Lilli took the lead passing her and following the trail on her own, even with the instructor telling her not to. She was running from a past that haunted her every move and now was haunting her present.

When the run was over Lilli was sweating more than any of them but some of her intense emotion's she had felt were disappearing and Dustin was no where to be seen.

The rest of the day consisted of learning different techniques and working on the actual wrestling and gym work. She got home at 8 and showered, by nine no one had come so her mom had decided to keep him. She sighed heavily and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep and having a dreamless sleep.

This was life had reduced to, get up, run out the door, work out all day, go home, shower, sleep. This life was not life for her, it was even worse than before. This was a deep piercing, cutting feeling, she hadn't seen Brandon since that day, he had stayed far away from her. She had planned to apologize for her rudeness, but she couldn't find the heart to try and approach him. To put the icing on the cake James and Sarah hadn't talked to her since the first day, she had tried to apologize but found she couldn't do it because she wasn't the one at fault. At least in her mind she wasn't.

Life wasn't what it was all made out to be, this life was not happy.

Lilli finally forced herself to get out of bed, glaring at the calendar as she did so, today was the day they set off, time to go to the tournament's location. If she had heard correct it was in LA, oh joy. She wanted to be sick, but knew she couldn't. Everyone knew she never got sick when work was involved. She groaned and got ready, packed stuff in an overnight bag and walked out of the apartment. She was walking to the stair's when a voice startled her and she glanced over.

"Where are you going?" The little girl asked, her finger in her tongue.

"Work." She answered smiling slightly.

"But with all that stuff?" The little girl asked confused.

"Yea work wants me to stay away a while." She said.

"Oh." The girl didn't say anything more.

"Well you should probably go back to your apartment, Ill see you around." Lilli said giving a slight wave.

"Okay, good luck." She said and the girl began to walk away, but Lilli was confused.

"Good luck?" She questioned after the girl.

"You look like you need some encouraging words." The girl said pausing and looking back. "Don't worry lifes going to be okay." She added and began to walk to her room.

Lilli was once more left with a shocked smile and a head that had been cleared. _'Seems like only the young people know anything anymore.'_ She thought to herself before walking the rest of the way to the car and getting in.


End file.
